Jammed
by Jenny70529
Summary: Greg and Sara have plenty of time to spare as they wait in their vehicle. Sandle fluffiness.


_A/N: Yes, it's not one of my WIPs, but it's a start. After my horrible attempt to pick up on my old stories, I decided I needed to get my feet damp in the CSI waters before jumping in completely once more. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think, I'm a bit rusty at writing CSI, and in my opinion, I think it shows. Hopefully I'm wrong, but I'll never know unless you guys tell me. _

_Jenny_

**Stuck:**

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me." Sara grumbled, pounding her hand against the steering wheel, "This is ridiculous."

From the passenger's seat, Greg only yawned, turning the radio up slightly before smirking, "You know, if we hadn't just worked sixteen hours, we wouldn't be stuck in traffic."

"Yeah?"

"Murphy's Law," Greg replied, "Whatever can go wrong will go wrong. If we were going back to a slow night at the lab, we'd have been there in no time flat."

Sara remained silent, trying to see around the truck in front of her before replying in a slightly bitter tone, "If someone hadn't managed to destroy some of the evidence before leaving the scene, we would have made it back to the lab before this traffic jam occurred."

"Well if someone had told me that the last step was missing, maybe I wouldn't have dropped everything I had into the mud." Greg replied hotly, "And maybe, it _someone_ hadn't been so anal retentive about the order in which things were done—"

"Anal retentive, huh? Is that what you think?" Sara snapped, her voice rising slightly, "It's calling 'doing my job correctly', or have you not mastered that skill yet?"

Greg scowled, "There's a difference between doing it right and being a control freak."

"A control freak?"

"Yeah, a control freak." Greg snapped, exhaling loudly and staring out the window. He had always known she was irresistible, but he often forgot how _impossible_ she could be. He heard her huff angrily, her fingers tapping loudly on the door frame as she scowled at the traffic ahead of her. Instead of arguing, or telling her to shut up, like he so desired to do, he settled on leaning his forehead against the window, trying to see how far ahead traffic was stopped.

They had been working for sixteen hours straight, and neither had taken a break to eat or to change, so both were pretty irritable. It wasn't unusual to be crabby after a long shift, but being with Sara made it a thousand times worse. Normally moody anyway, the brunette had the power to melt him with just one glare, the venom of a thousand snakes in her voice when she was pushed to the limit.

And she was so sexy when she was mad that sometimes he just couldn't help but push.

Traffic was just starting to move when Greg's cell phone began to ring, rock music filling the car as Sara scowled.

"Sanders."

"_You and Sara need to head down to the Tangiers, there's been a murder in one of the guest rooms. Sofia will be meeting you two down there."_

Greg winced at Grissom's instructions, knowing all too well that the fiery brunette next to him wouldn't be thrilled about this assignment, especially considering they were headed in the wrong direction and would be forced to wait traffic out once more.

"Sure…but you'll need to tell Sara." Greg replied, sneaking a glance at his partner, who had suddenly started to glare in his direction.

"Tell me what?"

Greg thrust his phone into Sara's hands, nearly able to feel the heat radiating off of Sara as her blood began to boil.

"Are you kidding me?! We've been out in the field for sixteen hours, that's just inhumane! Get someone else to do it!" She paused for a few moments before adding, "Well then you'll just have to fire me, because the only thing I'm going to do right now is go back to the lab, take a shower, change my clothes, and go home." She listened for a few more moments before growling angrily as she slammed the phone shut, throwing it onto Greg's lap, "We're going to the Tangiers."

"Great." Greg replied dryly. This would be a _fantastic_ way to make overtime.

Usually, he and Sara got along, especially now that they were casually dating. However, in any relationship, too much time together could easily lead to trouble. Between work and their social lives, they were now in each other's presence roughly between 15 and 20 hours a day, if not more. While he loved to spend time with her and her him, sometimes they just needed room to breathe. He had a feeling that by the time this shift was over, it would be one of those times.

After twenty minutes of driving, he could tell Sara was starting to loosen up by the way she was now humming along with the radio. As she began to slowly relax, Greg's own spirits began to pick up. Working another case with Sara wouldn't be too bad, as long as she wasn't biting his head off the entire time. They had certainly worked longer shifts over the years, and he was sure this wouldn't be the last double, or triple, they pulled.

Another five minutes passed, and she was now pretty calm. Tired, yes, but calm. Deciding to test her temperament, he asked, "Want to go grab a bite to eat once we finish at the Tangiers?"

"Sure." Sara replied, "Sounds great."

Good, she was in decent spirits again. Greg decided to take it a step further, "And maybe you can spend the night at my place?"

"Sure." Sara replied once more, scowling as the person in front of her began to put on their brakes, "Damn it! What is it with people in this city not knowing how to drive?"

"It's part of the driving test," Greg joked, "If they score too well, they aren't allowed to pass."

"Cute." Sara muttered, giving the driver ahead a deathly glare as traffic came to a complete stop, "This is ridiculous. You'd think we were on the strip instead of the interstate, the way this traffic is moving."

Greg shrugged, "Throw on the lights and hit the shoulder."

"We can't do that." Sara responded, her voice laced with irritation, "It's not like our crime scene is an emergency."

Trying to make her laugh, Greg couldn't resist adding, "If anything, we could get their earlier than anticipated and fool around for a bit in the parking lot."

"Ha, ha Greg, that's hilarious." Sara replied dryly, pulling onto the shoulder and flipping on the lights and sirens.

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Yet you're doing it."

"Just until we get to the next exit, Greg, then we'll take back roads into town."

He could feel the minor surge in irritability began to dwindle down as she pulled onto the off ramp, turning off the sirens as they made their way onto a less-traveled highway.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do." Sara snapped, "We're going to bypass the traffic jam and get back on the interstate in a few miles, I do it all the time."

Five minutes later, they were sitting on the side of the road, Sara grumbling as she kicked the flat back driver's side tire while glaring at the flat front one, willing one of them silently to fill up with air.

"So do you do _this_ all the time too?" Greg couldn't help but ask, walking around the rear of the SUV to stand next to his fuming girlfriend.

"Who the hell leaves a piece of wood on the middle of the road, full of nails?" Sara ranted, kicking the flat tire angrily, "Seriously, what kind of moron does that?"

Greg shrugged, looking around the desert, a frown on his face, "Beats me, I'm inclined to think we're the only people on this road." He glanced down at his phone, "I'll call the towing company."

"I'm way too tired to deal with this." Sara huffed, sinking down onto the back of the SUV, under the shade of the open hatch, "This is _not _our day."

Greg hung up his phone, sitting next to her, "They'll be an hour or so before they can get out here…one of us should call Grissom."

"Do you really think he'll believe us after the fit I had when he gave us the assignment?" Sara asked, a smile finally gracing her tired face, "He'll think we stopped back at my place to take a nap first."

Greg reached over, kissing the base of her neck softly, "If we went back to your place, a nap wouldn't be the first thing on my list."

"Greg, come on," Sara replied with a chuckle, "We're on company time."

"We're on a deserted highway with nothing to do for at least an hour." Greg responded, his eyebrow raised, "We've never done it out in the open before."

"And we aren't going to do it now." Sara laughed, "Its illegal, not to mention unsanitary and insane. What if we get caught? Do you know how much trouble we'd be in with Grissom, with Ecklie?"

Greg moved to kiss her lips, whispering between each kiss, "That's what makes it so fun."

"You're insane." Sara replied, trying to push Greg away, but only succeeding in egging him on further, "Greg, come on, stop it."

He ran his mouth against her ear, breathing heavily as he once again kissed his way down her neck, "Do you really want me to stop?"

"No." Sara moaned softly, "But we can't do this."

"Says who?"

"Nevada law."

"Screw them."

Greg pushed Sara back, lying on top of her slender body as he greedily kissed her soft lips, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You have enough for the both of us." Sara retorted, "If you're going to make out with me like that, at least close the hatch."

Greg hurriedly closed them into the trunk area while Sara unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt. He looked back down at her, surprised to see her staring back at him with greedy eyes. He never expected her to go along with him, although he wasn't going to deny that she had just made him a very happy man.

He had gotten his own shirt off, and was working on unfastening her bra between kisses when her phone ring, effectively ruining the entire mood.

"Sidle." Sara panted slightly into the phone, once she was able to find it amongst the clothes strewn across the back of the vehicle.

She covered the mouthpiece with her phone as she mouthed 'Grissom'. Greg sighed, slipping on his shirt and fumbling with the buttons. Now that Grissom had interrupted, there was no way he'd be able to get her back in the mood to fool around again, she was back in business mode.

She hung up, sliding her shirt back on and fixing her tousled hair, "It probably wouldn't have been a good idea anyway."

Greg nodded disappointedly, releasing the hatch and standing, trying to walk off the residual effects of fooling around with the most irresistible girl in his life. He turned back to Sara, muttering, "This is going to be a long shift."

"Oh, believe me, I'll make it worth it." Sara purred, wrapping her arms around him, before whispering teasingly, "Just don't drop the evidence this time."

"Then don't put me in a situation where it would be inevitable." Greg replied, "What do you say we forgo the post-shift meal and head straight back to my place?"

As Sara smiled brightly in response, Greg knew that he'd be able to get it through the next few hours of work…after all, his reward would be well worth the trouble it would take to get there.

_The End. _


End file.
